Chapter 1:The first kiss
by Imperfection22
Summary: First chapter of a story. 5927 Gokudera and Tsuna find out how much they love each other


It's Sunday, 6:30 a.m. Everyone is sleeping, it's all quiet and peaceful. There aren't Lambo to run and yell" Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!" and I-pin to run after him yelling "Lambo! Stop! Wait, Lambo!". There isn't Reborn to kick Tsuna and also call him "Dame-Tsuna". Everything was fine until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a scream came out of Tsuna's room.

***knock knock***

"Tsu-kun, are you ok?" Tsuna could hear his mother's voice. She must have heard him screaming and thought anything could have happened.

"I-I'm ok...I'm fine. Don't worry, I just had a nightmare." his voice was trembling.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Your father had nightmares too. He used to talk in his sleep." she said with an amused voice. She was leaving. Tsuna could hear her steps more and more slowly until they got lost in the house.

_"W-what kind of dream was that..? I-I dreamt about...Gokudera-kun..and..and..we..we were..kissing?"_ Tsuna said to himself. _"But..it felt so real..and so..good.."_ Tsuna sighted. " _WAIT..what! What on earth am I saying! I mean..we're both guys..and..No, I mustn't think of this. It was just a dream." _

Tsuna stood up and went to bathroom. All the way he _muttered "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream..just a dream"_. When he actually realized what he was saying, Tsuna stopped right in front of the bathroom door and stared at it.

"WHAT AM I DOING? Why do I keep thinking of this..this...dream..?" Tsuna tried to pull himself together. He entered the bathroom, took a quick shower and then went to the kitchen.

He was lost in his thoughts when...

***gasps***

The one Tsuna saw made his heart beat faster.

"G-Gokudera-kun! what are you doing here?" Tsuna screamed. He was blushing.

"Tsu-kun! Don't be rude! Gokudera-kun came to pick you up for a walk. Today is a nice day and it's worthy to enjoy it while walking in the park." Tsuna's mother said smiling.

"Ju-Juudaime! I'm sorry, Juudaime! If you don't want to go out for a walk we could stay here." Gokudera was also blushing.

"N-no, it's ok. We can go out for a walk...Let's go." said the brunette as he turned back and got out of the kitchen.

"Ok, Juudaime! I'm right behind you!" said Gokudera following Tsuna.

"Where shall we go first, Juudaime?" asked Gokudera.

"Eeeh..the park?..." said Tsuna.

"The park is perfect! Whatever place Juudaime chooses is perfect!" said the bomber eagerly while a smile showed up on his face.

***sweatdrop***

"Anyone would have chosen the park for a walk..." Tsuna muttered.

They were surrounded by green leaves. The tall trees didn't let the sunlight reach the Vongola Tenth and his Storm Guardian. Tsuna's head was full of thoughts- why did Gokudera invite him for a walk? And yet..there were just the two of them..all alone..Tsuna let the train of thoughts carry him away. Again, the brunette was thinking of his dream...the dream in which he was kissing Gokudera..What if..What if they are going to kiss here?..What if...

"_WAIT!..WHAT? What was I thinking? He would never kiss me. Guys like him actually wouldn't even look at me..Even the idea is stupid.._"

"Juudaime! Let's buy some icecream!" said Gokudera. Tsuna suddenly came back to reality. Blinking and looking around he saw Gokudera waiting for him near an icecream-stand.

"O-ok, Gokudera-kun." said Tsuna.

"Here, Juudaime. I bought you one already!" said Gokudera while landing Tsuna his icecream. Tsuna stared at the icecream cone." _It's chocolate flavour...He knows I like chocolate icecream...Weird_" he thought.

"Is anything wrong, Juudaime? Don't you like the icecream? I can get you another one." said Gokudera alarmed.

"No, no, no! It's ok. I was just thinking." said Tsuna as he started to eat his icecream.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?"

"It's ok, really, Gokudera-kun..." the brunette murmured. Gokudera was still watching Tsuna as he was eating his icecream. Minutes had passed until Tsuna realised he was being watched.

"Um..Anything happened, Gokudera-kun? Why are you staring at me? Do I have anything on my face?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes. There's some icecream on your face. Let me help you, Juudaime." said Gokudera.

The next few seconsd felt like hours. Tsuna could feel Gokudera's warm lips next to his. The world was spinning as thousands of thoughts occured to him:

"_Is it true? Gokudera-kun..is kissing me..But why?...What does he actually feel for me?...What do I mean to him..?_". The brunette was lost in his thoughts as he was kissing Gokudera. " _It-it feels good..I..I love Gokudera-kun.._". Tsuna slowly opened his eyes just to look at his Guardain. Gokudera's cheeks were red.

"_He's cute when he's blushing..."_ thought Tsuna. _"I mustn't waste this moment..._" Tsuna stoped thinking. He couldn't do anything; just let his instincts lead him. The brunette put his arm around the bomber's neck and pulled him closer. He took a breath, and Gokudera took his chance to deepen the kiss.

"_Juudaime...didn't reject me..Even the opposite..Does Juudaime lo-love me._..?" these thoughts occured to Gokudera as he was kissing his beloved "Juudaime".

Tsuna was the one who broke the kiss. They were still in each other's arms, separated by a few inches. His kept his eyes closed tight.

"_It was a dream..again..When i will open my eyes I will wake up in my room. But i don't want to open my eyes..This dream seemed so real..We were in the park..eating icecream..and then..Gokudera-kun..kissed me..and.._" Tsuna's thought was intrerrupted by a familiar voice.

"Juudaime..."

It was Gokudera's voice. The only one who calls him "Juudaime". The only one who sworn to protect him. The one who sworm him eternal loyalty. Tsuna opened his eyes. In front of him, only a few inches away there was Gokudera.

"_I wasn't dreaming. It was real..."_

"Ju-Judaime...I'm sorry if I did anything that displeased you.." said Gokudera avoiding Tsuna's eyes. _"My voice is trembling...Wha-?"_

"Go-Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna's eyes hurt. He could feel warm liquid falling from his eyes. He was crying.

"Juudaime! What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Gokudera alarmed. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna and held him tight.

Tsuna couldn't explain himself these reactions. Why was he crying when he was supposed to be the most happiest man in the world? Why was he crying when he had the one he loved by his side? Why? The brunette couldn't find the answers to these questions. He was just resting his head on Gokudera's shoulder, crying silently.

Hours had passed since Vongola Tenth and his Storm Guardian left the house and went in the park for a walk. Hours had passed since they were having a good time, eating icecream. Hours had passed since they had their first kiss...They were still holding each other without saying a word. The silence was suffocating them. Tsuna whipped away his last tears and said:

"I-I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun..."

"No. I am sorry..I made Juudaime cry!" said Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not your fault. I..I just..felt like crying..I don't know why I was even crying..It's not your fault." said Tsuna trying to make his beloved stop acussing himself.

"Juudaime..I swear I will never let anyone or anything make your cry! I swear I will never let anyone hurt you!" said Gokudera looking his boss in the eyes.

"Go-Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna's voice was trembling.

"Let's go home, Juudaime."

"OK, let's go." said Tsuna.

It was getting dark; almost 9 p.m. when you could see the two silhouettes of two young boys walking hand in hand along the street. One of them was tall and slim with straight silver hair, the other one was short and thin with chestunut brown hair. They were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Soon, they reached Tsuna's house.

"Eeeh..Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"Um, are you sure you want to come in? I mean, there's Bianchi and you know what happens when you see her..." said Tsuna worried.

"It's ok, Juudaime. I will avoid looking at her. Don't worry, Juudiame, I'll be ok." said Gokudera as a smile showed up on his face.

Tsuna couldn't do anything but trust him. He opened the door and..

"There's nobody here. Where have they gone?" asked Tsuna

"Juudaime! Look! Here's a note for you. It's from your mother." said Gokudera.

"She said she went with everyone at Yamamoto...***sweatdrop***..to eat sushi.." said Tsuna.

"Oh..Well..Um..Ju-Judaime..Shall we go to your room?" asked Gokudera. The Storm Guardian was blushing.

"Eeeh..O-Ok..Let's go.." said Tsuna as he was staring at the silver haired boy.

As soon as they entered the room, Gokudera wraped his arms around his boss' waist and pulled him closer. Tsuna couldn't react, not even say a word. Why? Becaue Gokudera's lips met his. The bomber took the Vongola Tenth and laid him on the bed.

"_Wha-What is Gokudera-kun doing?_" Tsuna couldn't get rid of this question. He couldn't help it but this of it.

Gokudera-s lips were now going down from Tsuna's chin to his neck. The brunette took a deep breath and said:

"Go-Gokudera-kun..I don't th..." but he couldn't finish his phrase, the silver haired boy intrerrupted him:

"Don't say anything. Please, Juudaime. Don't think, just feel." said Gokudera then he kissed his boss trying to take off his shirt. But...

" Tsu-kun! We're back home!" that voice made Tsuna freeze.

"Eeeeh! Go-Gokudera-kun! They're back! Stop, plese!" said the Vongola boss alarmed. " Look! It's also late! We..we're having school tomorrow..Yes! A-and..we're going to be tired if we don't go to sleep early.." Tsuna suddenly stood up.

"Y-yes..." said Gokudera. He seemed quite sad. He didn't even look Tsuna in the eyes as he always does.

Gokudera was already in front of the door, getting ready to leave when Tsuna went towards him and hugged him, avoiding his eyes.

"_His clothes smell like..soap and..tabacco.."_thought Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun..I.."

"It's ok, Juudaime...It was only my fault.." Said Gokudera.

"..It wasn't.." said Tsuna as he looked up at his Guardian kissed him quickly. Gokdera seemed surprised. He was smiling now as he was looking at his lover.

"_Gokudera-kun seems so happy.._." Tsuna was also smiling.

"I'd better go home now. Goodbye, Juudaime! See you tomorrow!" said Gokudera.

"Y-yes..Goodbye, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera was now in his room, getting ready to sleep. He took off his clothes, got dressed in his pijamas and laid on the bed. After minutes of thinking he whispered:

"_I love you, Juudaime_."

Tsuna was also in his room. He was already in his bed when he murmured:

"_I love you, Gokudera-kun.."._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
